My beautiful Model
by Nakachii
Summary: Aku ingin ,melihatnya sekali lagi… Setelah itu, aku akan melupakannya…  /Sumarry mengecewakan/ A YunJae FF by Nakachii / Chapter 3 chapter terakhir/HAPPY END/ mian buat telat updatnye! XD RnR pleaseee...
1. Chapter 1

My Beautiful Model

DBSK © Not Mine

My Beautiful Model (manga) © Rina Yagami

Warn: Yaoi, BL, Boy X Boy, TYPO(s), EYD berantakan, dll

000

_**Model club **_

_**Claire Lune atau biasa dipanggil "Lune"**_

_**Agensi model legendaris yang hanya menerima 4 model terkenal…**_

_**Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka, akan bertemu dengan orang-orang terkenal itu…**_

_**.**_

_Jaejoong POV_

_ada banyak sosok orang yang baik hati, tapi…_

_hanya kamu yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar…_

"Hm…" aku memandang kearah adikku yang sedang melihat karah dinding di kamarnya. "Karam! Kamu masih saja memandangi poster itu!" aku menegur adikku, "Ayodong tangannya digerakan!" aku memukul pelan kepala adik kembarku itu.

"Auwh! Aku cuman lagi mikir… U-know itu keren banget!"kata Karam sambil menggerakan kedua tangannya yang memegang barbel, "Sampai bikin bengong.." lanjutnya.

"U-know? namanya hebat banget!" aku melihat poster yang sedaritadi karam pandangi.

"Nama aslinya Yunho, dia itu… Emperor-nya dunia model,makanya nama panggilannya keren," jelas karam, "Dia masuk Lune, agensi model yang hanya menerima model-model terkenal, dan anggotanya hanya 4 orang, loh!" lanjutnya. "Diantara mereka, U-know jadi no. 1! Dia oorang yang paling kukagumi…" aku menatap Karam yang tersenyum lembut, "Aku… ingin lolos di audisi Lune…" ia menunduk, seperti kehilangan kepercayaan diri.

_Grep!_

Aku menari wajahnya, mempertemukan pandangan kami, aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Luluslah di audisi itu, lalu… pertemukan aku dengan U-know…" aku tersenyum sambil menatapnya, memberi semangat dengan tatapanku.

"Ahaha… baiklah, aku janji!" dia menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku, aku tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa.

_Karam, adik kembarku yang paling kusayang…_

_Sejak kecil ia sudah berjuang di dunia model. _

_Kalo Karam sih, aku yakin dia bisa lolos…_

000

"Lupakan soal audisi! Kau demam sampai 40 derajat!" aku mendengar suara umma dari balik kamar Karam. aku membuka pintu kamaritu perlahan, menampilkan karam yang sedang mencengkram kedua bahu umma.

'Demam?' batinku.

"Tapi audisi Lune hanya diadakan hari ini! Aku ingin satu agensi dengan U-Know!" aku melihat karam menatap umma dengan sungguh.

"Jangan memaksakan diri! Pokoknya tak akan umma izinkan!" umma mendudukan Karam di kasurnya.

"Ck!" Karam mendecih kesal.

"Karam…" aku berjalan perlahan memasuki kamar karam.

_Padahal, karam sudah berjuang seperti itu…_

Aku berjalan menuju meja belajar Karam, kuraih gunting yang berada di bawah laci mejanya.

"Joongie…" umma melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

_Cress…_

Aku memtong rambutku yang memang lebih panjang dari Karam, rambut yang benar-benar kusayang, hanya rambutku saja yang bisa membedakan aku dengan Karam.

"Joongie!" umma melihatku kaget.

"Jae hyung, apa-apaan kamu!" Karam menatapku tak percaya.

"Tinggi badanku hanya beda sedikit dengan Karam… kalo begini, aku seperti Karam kan?" aku berkata kepada mereka berdua sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar Karam meninggalkan mereka berdua yang menatapku dengan tatapan cemas.

_Blam…_

Aku menutp pintu kamar Karam.

"Joongie!" dapat kudengar suara umma masih memanggilku. Aku menunduk, menyandarkan punggungku di depan pintu kamar Karam.

_Karam benar-benar serius…_

_Selain itu, ada yang membuatku sedikit penasaran…_

_Kenapa…_

_Karam begitu kagum pada… 'U-Know?'_

000

Aku sedikit berlari melewati beberapa lorong, aku berpikir bahwa aku tersesat, namun aku menghapus nya karena aku menemukan papan yang bertuliskan 'Lune Model Audition'. Aku berlari menuju sebuah pintu besar dan membukanya perlahan.

_Krieeet…_

Aku membuka pintu itu perlahan, memperlihatkan 4 orang pria yang sedang duduk di meja juri, salah satu dari mereka tersenyum padaku. Aku menatap mereka berempat, dan salahsatu dari mereka adalah si U-Know itu.

"Masih ada seorang lagi ya?" kata orang yang tersenyum padaku sambil membuka papan yang ia pegang, mencari data milik Karam.

'Waaa…' aku menatap tidak berkedip.

_Sosoknya… _

_ Benar-benar keren…_

"Anu… aku Jae.. eh, Karam… aku Kim Karam… eh-" aku tersentak saat U-Know menarik daguku dan memandangku tajam.

'Uwaah! Wajahnya dekat sekali' aku tak berkedip melihat U-Know yang sedang memeperhatikanku dalam.

"Heh, wajah yang cantik…" U-know menatapku, ia menarik daguku supaya lebih dekat dengannya, lidahku kelu, aku hanya bisa mentapnya tanpa memberi respon.

_Set…_

Aku tersadar karena tangan besar U-Know berhasil membuka satu kancing kemejaku.

"Eh, anu…" aku tergagap, sambil tetap melihat U-Know yang ada didepanku, tanganku berusaha menutup kancing bajuku lagi.

"Perlihatkan tubuhmu…" U-know menatapku.

'Eh? Harus buka baju? Pemeriksaan ya?' batinku, aku masih mencoba menutupi kancing bajuku.

"Ayo perlihatkan cepaat!" U-Know menarik tanganku dan langsung menarik kemejaku, membuat tiga kancing teratas terbuka, dan memeperlihatkan dadaku yang memang sedikit lebih gemuk dan padat dari dada namja pada umummnya, bahkan Karam saja tidak seperti ini

"Ah, sudah…" U-Know berjalan mejauh dariku, ia kembali duduk di kursi Juri.

"Ke… kenapa kau melakukan ini?" aku mencoba menutupi dadaku kembali, walaupun aku namja, aku malu memeperlihatkannya pada orang yang tak kukenal.

"Aku hanya mengetes, kau cantik, dan dadamu 'menggembung', aku kira kau Yeoja…" U-Know memangku dagunya dengan tangan kiri, dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mpfffhhh! WAHAHAHAHAHA!" aku mendengar salah satu dari mereka, ia paling jangkung diantara yang lain, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya.

"Min! kau tertawa terus! Haha," salah seorang lagi, ia berdahi lebar, berkata kepada si jangkung dengan terkikik pula. si jangkung yang kuketahui bernama Changmin itu hanya memberi respon berupa senyuman lebar.

"Yunho hyung juga! Memangnya kau tidak sadar waktu menyentuh dia?" salah serang lagi, kali ini ia berwajah imut dengan suara melengking seperti lumba-lumba sambil memukul pundak U-Know pelan.

"Huh, memang kenapa? dan kau…" ia menujukku. "Kau bukan Karam kan?" ia meletakkan tangannya dan menatapku, aku hanya terpaku mendengar ucapannya, mengapa ia bisa tau?

"Eh?" tiga orang selain aku dan U-know saling bertatapan bingung.

"I… iya, aku bukan Karam, aku… aku kakak kembarnya," aku berkata sambil menundukan kepala. Dan tiga orang tadi membuat ekspresi terkejut. 'Langsung ketahuan…' batinku kesal.

"Jadi kamu kesini… untuk menggantikan adikmu?" U-know menatapku lagi.

"I… iya…" aku menunduk sambil memainkan jariku. 'Aduh bagaimana ini,' batinku kacau.

"Hei…" seseorang bertubuh tinggi bernama Changmin memanggilku, membuatku mendongakan kepalaku. "Wajah adiknya sama dengan dia, Kan? Gimana kalau kita loloskan," aku menatapnya dengan senyuman penuh harapan.

"Setuju!" si imut yang tidak kuketahui namanya mengagguk.

"Wah, berkesan nih…" si jidat lebar yang juga tak kuketahui namanya tersenyum padaku, aku semakin bersemangat, tinggal menunggu suara dari U-Know saja…

"Tidak bisa…"

DHEG!

Aku tersentak sambil menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Tidak bisa… Maaf," U-Know berkata sambil meletakan kedua kakinya yang panjang keatas meja.

"Kenapa? adikku pasti bisa kok!" aku mencoba membela, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan permohonan.

"Karena kau cantik…" U-know menarik kakinya dari atas meja dan berjalan menuju pintu, "Kau akan jatuh cinta padaku…" ia berbalik, dengan ekspresi datar ia berkata.

'A… apaan tuh?' aku mematung dihadapnnya.

_Dia memang Emperor yang keren banget…!_

_Tapi pede sekali bilang kalo cewek dan Namja cantik pasti bakal jatuh cinta padanya!_

_Tak bisa kupercaya…_

"Haaah, Yunho hyung memang selalu bicara seperti itu," namja tinggi merenggangkan badannya dan beranjak dari kursi juri.

"Sayang sekali… tidak ada yang lolos…" si jidat lebar mengambil papan didepannya dan melempar kertas yang tersangkut disana.

Aku menatapnya kaget, tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam! Ini demi adikku yang paling kusayang! Aku tidak bisa seperti ini.

"Tu… tunggu dulu!" aku menarik baju U-Know yang sudah mau pergi meninggalkanku. "Kalau aku… pasti tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu!" aku menatap U-Know serius, U-know menatapku seolah aku tidak mungkin bisa, namunn… sedetik setelah itu, ia mentapku dengan mata dinginnya yang menusuk.

'Se… seram…' aku memandang U-know dengan tatapan sedikit takut. Ia berjlalan mendekatiku.

"Heh, menarik…" ia berhenti didepanku lalu menarikku mendekat dengannya. "Ok, kau lulus audisi…" katanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku. "Tapi…" ia berkata pelan, nafasnya yang menerpa telingaku membuatku bergidik dibuatnya. "Jika kamu sampai jatuh cinta padaku, adikmu tidak boleh berada di dunia modeling selamanya," katanya lagi. Ia sedikit menjauhkan wajah kami. "Batas waktumu seminggu sampai adikmu sembuh. Rasanya sudah tak sabar menunggu besok," katanya lalu melepas tanganku sedikit kasar, tiga temannya sudah meninggalkan kami terlebih dulu, jadi aku hanya sendirian sekarang. Aku jatuh terduduk sambil mencerna kata-katanya tadi.

"Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya ini bakal sulit…" aku menatap kepergian U-know sambil meremas ujung celana pedekku. "Tapi aku harus berjuang, demi Karam…" kataku pada diri sendiri, lalu bangun dan berlari keluar gedung 'Lune' lalu pulang untuk memberi taukan karam tentang hal ini.

000

_Zrraaashhh~_

Suara ombak terdengar lembut ditelingaku, hari ini, pemotretan pertamaku, di pantai yang lumayan jauh dari kota, dan saat ini sedang musim dingin, ini benar-benar dingin.

"Brrr…" aku memeluk tubuhku sambil terus menggigil, mencoba menghangatkan tubuhku yang hampir membeku saking dinginnya, bahkan jaket yang diberikan oleh manager saja tidak dapat menaikan suhu tubuhku.

"Jangan kalah sama musim dingin di pantai, mana ada model yang menggigil begitu?" manager berbicara padaku, ia menatapku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ma… ma… maaf," aku terbata karena memang terlalu dingin disini. 'Ta… tapi ini kan -5 derajat! Mana bisa aku tersenyum dengan kaos tipis begini!' batinku sambil memeluk tubuhku.

"Ck, coba lihat U-know dan yang lainnya," manager menunjuk kerumunan dimana diadakannya pemotretan, aku melihat kerah kerumunan itu, dapat kulihat U-Know dan Yoochun(Yang berdahi lebar) sedang bergaya tanpa merasa kedinginan sedikitpun, aku menatap mereka tanpa berkedip. Mereka… benar-benar keren! Wajah mereka bisa santai begitu… padahal cuaca kan sedang dingin-dinginnya!

"Yak! Bagus sekali…" juru kamera berteriak lantang, membuatku sedikit tersadar dari lamunannku, aku melihat U-Know yang sudah keluar dari tempat pemotretan, ia melihatku, pandangan kami bertemu…

"Apa lihat-lihat!" katanya mengagetkanku. "Sudah mulai jatuh cinta ya?" katanya sambil menampakan senyum nakalnya.

'Idih! Siapa yang jatuh cinta!' aku membatin kesal, meninggalkan Yunho yang sedang tertawa melihatku, 'sebagai model dia memang hebat… tapi sifatnya jelek!' batinku sambil berjalan menjauhi Yunho dan staff yang lain, aku berjalan sambil menunduk. Dan tanpa kusadari seorang staff yang membawa baju milik U-know yang akan dipakai untuk pemotretan selanjutnya berlari dengan cepat.

_DUK!_

"Kyaa!" aku menabrak pundaknya, dan seketika baju yang ia pegang jatuh keatas pasir, namun saat ingin mengambilnya kemeja itu sudah basah air dari ombak di pantai, dan sekali lagi aku menghancurkan semuanya!

"Gimana sih! Ini satu-satunya tau!" staff wanita itu mengomel terhadapku, ia memegang kemeja yang basah tadi dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ma… maaf" aku menundukan kepalaku.

"Gimana dong pemotretannya? Tak ada waktu mengeringkannya!" kata staff itu sambil memegang kepalanya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Ada apa sih rebut-ribut?" aku mendenar suara yang begitu kukenal, suara ini, suara Yunho… yah, ia mendatangiku sambil elihat hal apa yang terjadi.

"Gara-gara anak ini, baju untuk sesi pemotretan berikutnya jadi basah!" staff itu menunjukku, ia menatapku dengan pandangan marah, aku hanya bisa menunduk, aku takut.

'Bagaimana ini?' aku membatin sambil mencoba mencari jalan keluar, namun aku saja tidak tau aku harus apa.

"Gara-gara dia, waktu kita jadi sia-sia!" staff wanita itu masih memarahiku.

Aku benar-benar takut, aku tak tau harus bagaimana, "Aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf," aku hanya berkata demikian karena aku juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa, aku menunduk dan hapir menangis, hingga aku rasakan tangan besar mengelus helaian rambutku.

"Sudahlah. Bukan masalah besar kok," Yunho berjalan mendekatiku, ia membuka kaos yang ia kenakan dan mengenakan kemeja putih yang basah tadi tanpa ia kancingkan. "Yang penting, jangan ketahuan kalau basah kan?" ia berjalan menuju ke dalam air, berjalan perlahan.

"Tunggu, U-Know! mau ke mana?" staff wanita tadi memandangi Yunho dengan tatapan bingung

"Tentu saja… ketempat yang bagus untuk difoto…" katanya sambil tetap berjalan ke tengah pantai,

"Bodoh! Hentikan! Masa masuk kelaut di tengah musim dingin!" kata staff wanita itu lagi. Namun Yunho tak mau mendengar, ia tetap berjalan, bahkan berenang masuk kedalam air… dan beberapa detik setelah itu…

_SPALSH!_

Yunho keluar dari dalam air, dengan bajunya yang basah dan tak berkancing itu, membuat punggungnya yang indah itu terekspose, dan air yang jatuh dari rambutnya, dan bahkan yang masih menempel di kulitnya yang kecoklatan itu menambah kesan seksi, ia tersenyum dengan senyuman menawannya, membuat semua staff tersadar dan mulai mengambil gambarnya kembali, dia… dia benar-benar hebat…

_Orang ini… benar-benar keren…_

_000_

_Tok tok…_

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar penginapan milik Yunho, dan tak lama, pintu itu terbuka.

"Ya? Oh, Jaejoong, ada apa?" ia menatapku dengan pandangan sedikit penasaran.

"Maaf untuk hari ini,… ini tanda maafku!" aku menyodorkan sesuatu padanya, ia terllihat bingung karena perlakuanku yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa kok…" Yunho menatapku dengan pandangan lebih bingung dari tadi.

Ia memandangi benda yang kuberikan, sebuah kertas, atau tiket? 'Tiket untuk meminta apapun' dan aku beri gambar gajah kecil dibawahnya.

"Mppfff! Apa-apaan tuh! Memangnya kamu anal SD! Hahahah!" Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, aku mem-poutkan bibirku kesal.

"Habis mendadak banget sih! Aku tidak punya uang. Cuman ini yang terpikir!" aku menjelaskan, "Tidak perlu terbahak-behak seperti itu kan! Ya sudah kalo tidak mau!" karena kesal aku berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

_Gyuut…_

Namun tangan kekar Yunho memelih pinggangku, membuatku tersentak.

"Tunggu, aku tidak bilang tidak butuh…" ia menarik kertas tadi dan mengamatinya, "Kamu, betul-betul memikirkannya ya?" ia lalu berbalik menatapku, "Manis sekali…" katanya sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

Dheg!

Aku menatap Yunho takut. Yunho balik menatapku dengan tatpan bingung.

"Jae… kamu," Yunho mencoba meraih tanganku…

_Tidak boleh!_

"Lepaskan!" aku memukul tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendirian.

"Jae!" dapat kudengar dengan sangat jelas suara Yunho yang memanggilku.

_Tidak, tidak…_

_Aku tidak berdebar-debar!_

"_Manis sekali…"_

_Dia… dia pasti bohong!_

_Aku tidak boleh, suka padanya…_

_Tidak boleh suka…_

"Kenapa debaran ini… tidak bisa berhenti," aku meremas dadaku yang masih berdetak sejara tidak normal, sambil terus meruntuki diriku sendiri.

_*end Jae pov_

.

_Yunho POV_

"Dia kenapa?" aku hanya menatap kepergian Jaejoong tadi dengan tanda tanya yang masih menggelantungiku.

"Yunho! Kau baik-baik saja?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku keasal suara.

"Ah, Yoochun," aku tersenyum melihat orang itu, "Ah, ia… kalo Cuma tadi sih, bukan masalah." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Bener nih? Tapi kok wajahmu memerah?"

DHEG!

Wajahku memerah? Kenapa? atau jangan-jangan karena Jaejoong tadi?

"Itu hanya perasaanmu," kataku cepat dan langsung menutup pintu kamarku dengan cepat, tepat didepan muka Yoochun, membuatnya terkejut.

"Tunggu, Yunho!" aku mendengar suara Yoochun dari luar, aku jatuh terduduk didepan pintu kamarku, tanpa menghiraukan Yoochun.

"Apa-apaan ini…" aku meremas rambutku. "benar-benar tak terduga…"aku semakuin meremas rambutku frustasi.

_**Aku tidak menyangka…**_

"_Kalau aku… pasti tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu!"_

"_Jika kamu sampai jatuh cinta padaku, adikmu tidak boleh berada di dunia modeling selamanya"_

_**Akan menyesal telah membuat perjanjian itu…**_

**TBC**

*January 26, 2012

*11:43 P.M

*Nakachii

.

Catatan kedjhil:

Ahoy! Naka bawa FF baru, padahal FF yang sebelumnya belum selesai… u.u

Mian kalo FF ini susah dimengerti *bow*

Kalo untuk FF ini bakal naka usahakan cepat apdet…

Oh iya naka lupa…

"Happy birthday buat eomma naka yang paling cantik! Kim-Jung- Jaejoong" *jae: telat woy!*

Sebenarnya ini FF buat ultah JJ! Tapi… u.u yeah u-know why lah.. selesainya aja jam berapa itu… *nunjuk keterangan*

Segitu aja deh dari naka…

Oh ya, tengkyu buat DangerSHIRO yang udah bantu aku buat nyarin nama ent yang bagus,~ XD

With Love

Nakachii


	2. Chapter 2

My beautiful Model

DB5K © GOD!

My beautiful Model (manga) © Yagami Rina

000

_Jaejoong POV_

_Jantungku…_

_Dibuat berdebar, oleh orang yang seharusnya…_

_Tidak boleh aku cintai..._

"Oi, Cepat kesini!" aku mendengar suara manger dari luar, dengan cepat aku turun menyusul yang lain.

"I… iya," aku sedikit kesusuahan untuk turun karena ak duduk disebelah kanan, sedangakan turun melalui pintu dikiri.

Hari ini adalah hari kelima… dan hari ini adalah hari fashion show, fashion show khusus untuk Model club Lune! Dengan menampilkan para model dari Lune yang sangat terkenal, hanya dalam 1 hari saja tiketnya langsung habis terjual!

'Ramai sekali, Lune memang hebat!' aku membatin sambil mengamati sisi kanan dan kiriku, banyak polisi yang menghalangi para gadis-gadis yang sedang menjerit histeris, para polisi membuat pagar dari kedua tangan mereka yang direntangkan sepanjang pintu masuk 'Tokyo Dome' tempat diselenggarakannya fashion show ini.

"Kyaaa! U-Know~ U-Know lihat kesini dooong!" aku mendengar lengkingan para gadis yang menjerit sepanjang Yunho berjalan, namun Yunho hanya berjalan tanpa mempedulikan mereka.

'Penggemarnya banyak sekali,' batinku sambil berjalan mengikuti ke-empa member Lune yang lain.

"Karam! Kau manis sekaliii~" aku terkejut, ada seseorang yang memanggilku manis? yah, walaupun ia menyebut nama 'Karam' tapi ia sedang memujiku kan? Hohoho~

'Sudah ada yang jadi fansku?' aku membatin sambil melambaikan tangan kearah mereka, dan dapat kudengar lengkingan meneruak masuk ke gendang telingaku, aku semakin tersenyum kepada mereka.

_Set_

"Auuuwh~ sakiit~!"aku sedikit menjerit saat seseorang menjewer kupingku, aku membalikan badanku untuk tau siapa yang menjewerku, ternyata dia… Yunho.

"Jangan terlalu akrab!" katanya dingin sambil tetap menjewer kupingku, lalu melepasnya.

"Aku cuman dadah-dadah, kok!" kataku sambilmengelus telingaku, aku menatapnya kesal.

"Kamu lupa dengan jajnji kita?" Yunho menatapku. "Adikmu mungkin tidak akan bias jadi model karena kau menyukaiku… makanya jangan keburu akrab dulu!" lanjutnya dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Huh! Aku benar-benar tidak akan jatuh cinta! Pada U-Know!" kataku menatapnya, ia hanya membalikan badanya dengan kesal, lalu ia memasukan tangan kananya kesaku jaketnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"heh, pede banget. Gak nyangka deh, orang sepertimu yang bikin tiket manis begini…" kata Yunnho sambil mengibasikan sesuatu ditangannya, merasa diajak berbicara aku menengok kearahnya, dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat sesuatu di tangannya.

'Itu tiket untuk meminta sesuatu yang kubuat kan?' aku terpana melihatnya, 'Kok, asih disimpan? Padahal kemarin menertawakannya!benar-benar namja menyebalkan!' aku hanya memandangnya tanpa berkedip. 'Padahal aku kira ia amat keren, ternyata aku salah!'

"Kyaaa! Karam!" aku menengok kearah datangnya suara, ternyata bebeapa yeoja mulai anarkis terhadapku, mereka mendorong salah satupolisi ang berjaga hingga polisi itu hapir terjatuh, karena posisiku tepat dibelakang polisi itu, polisi itu menubrukku membautku kehilangan keseimbangan.

'Gawat! Jatuh deh!' aku masih mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhku, namun tak ada hasilnya aku hamper tersungkur jatuh.

_Gyut!_

Namun tiba-tiba saja tangan seseorang melingkar dipunggungku, hingga aku tidak jadi terjatuh, aku mlirik kearah penolongku tadi, ia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan datar. Dia… Yunho…

"Dasar! Jaga lebih ketat lagi!" kata Yunho pada polisi tadi, polisi tadi hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengucapkan maaf berulang-ulang. Yunho merangkulku sambil teteap berjalan.

Deg… Deg,…

Oh ayolah! Lagilagi jantungku berdetak secara tidak nomal! Mengapa selalu seperti ini saat bersama Yunho.

"Oi! Jae, kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Yunho sambil memandangku, jarak wajah kami sangat dekat, hingga nafas Yunho menerpa wajahku.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa…" kataku sambil mendorong wajahnya hingga wajahnya jauh dari wajahku, namun aku melakukannya sambil tetap menunduk, aku takut melihat wajahnya, apalagi matanya.

'Salah dengar! Pasti salah!' Aku mempercepat langkahku dan meninggalkan ke-empat model yang lain.

000

"Kyaaa! Karam!" banyak gadis yang menjerit saat aku urun di catwalk, aku tersenyum dengan ceria… karena memang tema hari ini adalah musim semi… walaupun ini masih musim dingin. Aku melompati tangga, dan saat diujung catwalk aku membuat tanda 'Peace' dengan kedua tanganku sambil memnampilkan senyum ceriaku, dan mengedipkan sebelah mataku, tentusaja...

"Imut sekaliiii!" banyak kulihat namja-namja menjerit melihatku, aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali menuju backstage untuk mengganti bajuku dengan baju yang selanjutnya.  
>"Bagus sekali kerjamu…" kata Yoochun yang berpapasan dengaku, aku tersenyum sambil memeprhatikan Yoochun, dibelakangnya Junsu sedang membenarkan kausnya yang sedikit berantakan.<p>

"Benarkah?" kataku, sedikit tidak percaya karena oochun memujiku. 'Jadi tak sia-sia aku berlatih sampai larut!'

"Kalau ada yang tidak paham, tanyakan saja pada Junsu, dia punya selera fashion yang bagus…" kata Yoochun sambil menarik tangan Junsu dibelakangnya.

"Ah, mohon bantuannya…" kataku sambil trsenyum pada Junsu.  
>"Hm… Ya," katanya singkat.<p>

'Di… dingin banget! Padahal mukannya imut! Sepertinya akan susuah dekat dengannya.' Batinku.

"Waaaa~" aku mendengar suara teriakan para yeoja. Karena aku penasaran, aku berjalan mendekati pembatas antara catwalk dan backstage, mengintip dari balik tirai besar berwarna merah.

Seketika saja mataku melebar, Yunho, ia berjalan di catwalk dengan santauinya, menunjukan image kerennya, aku terkesima melihatnya, tanpa saar aku mencengkram kuat tira merah dihdapanku.

'Hebat… dia mencuri perhatian orang-orang dalam sekejap…' batinku.

"Hei! Aku tau kau ingin melihat dia, tapi… kamu harsu siap-siap." Seseorang mengagetkanku, aku terjungkal dan hamper terjatuh.

"I… iya…" kataku sambil meninggalkan seseorang yang mengagetkanku tadi, ternyata ia Yoochun.

'uh malu…' batinku sambil tetap berjalan.  
><em>Nyut…<em>

"Akh!" aku menjerit tertahan, tiba-tiba saja kakiku nyeri dan benar-benar sakit. Aku jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi kaki kananku yang tiba-tiba saja nyeri tadi.

"Ada apa? Kakimu kenapa?" seseorang berkata padaku, aku membalikan badanku, dan melihat orang yang memanggilku tadi.

'Yun… Yunho' aku memalingkan wajahku. "Cu, cumin lecet sedikit kok… biasa saja!" kataku sambil member alas an.

"Lecet?" Yunho mendekat padaku, ia menarik kaki kananku dan membuka sepatu yang ku kenakan. "Kami memang membuanya seperti data Karam, tak ada waktu unuk menyesuaikan untukmu" Yunho memegang kakiku, setetes darah jatuh darin tumitku yang lecet.

'Sakit…' batinku.

"Ck, apa boleh buat, kita jalan bareng! Aku akan menopangmu! Darahnya banyak juga…" kata Yunho masih memegang kakiku. "Cepat ganti baju…" unkapnya.

_Jangan… Jangan bersikap baik begini_!

"Tidak apa…" aku berkata sambil menjauhkan badan Yunho.

"Ha?" ia menatapku bingung.

"Tidak apa! Aku bisa jalan sendiri…" kataku dengan nada membentak padanya, aku melihat Yunho yang memandangku datar.

"Oh gitu… terserah lah…" Yunho berbicara dan meninggalkanku.

_Aku… _

_Berhasil menolaknya…_

_Aku tak bisa berjalan berdua dengannya.._

_Kalau aku berdekatan dengan Yunho, _

_Aku berdebar-debar… _

_Nanti bisa ketahuan… _

'Nih…' aku mendengar seseorang dibelakangku.

'Yunho?' aku membalikan badanku melihat orang dibelakangku, ternyata ia Junsu… ia mengulurkan sesuatu padaku.

"Diplester. Sediki membantu…" Junsu menyerahkan plester di tangannya.

'Junsu…'

"Trnyata kau orang baik… makasssih~" aku memeluk Junsu erat.

"A…. aku bukan orang baik kok!" aku melihat Wajah Junsu memerah. Aku hanya tersenyum dan bergegas untuk mengganti pakaianku.

'Imutnya…' batinku,

_Tapi…_

_Ia tidak membauat aku berdebar…_

_Seperti saat bersama Yunho,sebenarnya aku malas mengakuinya…_

_Tapi, aku berharap Yunho-lah yang menolongku walau cumin sebentar.._

Setelah berganti baju, aku berjalan perlahan, aku masih merasakan sakit di kakikananku, namun aku menahanya.

'Fyuh… yak selanjutnya.' Aku menggerakan kakiku sebagai pemanasan.

"Sini…" namun tiba-tiba saja Junsu dating dan menariku, ia menarikku menuju ke ruangan pakaian kembali, aku menatap Junsu bingung, apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?

"Junsu? Kita mau ngapain? Masih ada giliranku tampil…" aku berkata sambil terus mengekor pada Junsu.

"Lukamu parah. Aku gantikan…" Junsu menjelaskan.

Mendengarkan pernyataan Junsu aku melepas tanganku paksa, dapat kulihat Junsu menatapku tida percaya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku masih bisa jalan!" kataku lalu peri meninggalkan Junsu yang memandangku kaget.

'Kalau menyerah sekarang… Yunho pasti akan menjelek-jelakanku…'

_*End Jaejoong POV_

_.  
>Yunho POV<em>

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ditembok, setelah berganti pakaian, aku melihat Junsu berjalan dengan langkah sedikit gintai, aku menatapnya.

"Gimana Jae?" kataku pada Junsu, mendengar itu Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya, untung saja si jidat lebar itu tak ada disini, atau Junsu pati udah 'habis' saat ini juga.

"Uuuh! Dia keras kepalaa! Kau juga! Tidak mau menghentikannya?" Junsu menatapku kesal.

"Biarkan saja… dia sendiri kan yang bilang mau terus?" aku melangkah meninggalkan Junsu yang menatapku kesal.

"Huh dingin sekali… anak itu sedang kesakitan, tapi kau tidak peduli… Yah… bagi Yun, ini cumin permainan sih…" Junsu berkata padaku dengan nada dingin.

"Aku cumin mengikuti keinginan dia kok…" aku berjalan meninggalkan Junsu.

"Yunho! Yunho!" aku mendengar Junsu yang berteriak memanggilku namn aku hanya mengangkat tangan kananku dan tetap berjalan.

"Ck… dasar… sibodoh itu… terlalu memaksakan diri…" kataku sambil berjalan menuju tempat show kembali.

_*end Yunho POV_

_._

_Jaejoong POV_

_Nyuut…_

'Gimana nih? Sakit banget.. sampai kakiku gemetaran…' kataku dalam hati, namun aku masih mencoba tersenyum menahan sakit di kakiku. 'Tidak bleh sampai ketahuan, aku sudah bilang pada Yunho kalau aku baik-baik saja… aku tak boleh sampai jatuh!

_Tek!_

'Gawat!' keseimbanganku berkurang, kakiku juga sangat sakit… aku susah mengimbangi pergerakan kakiku, hamper saja aku terjatuh namun saat aku hamper terjatuh, tiba-tiba saja ada tangan besar yang mengangkat tubuhku, si pemilik tangan itu menggendongku dengan cara bridal style.

"Kyaaaa!" para penontot menjerit melihat hal ini, aku mendongak untuk mencari tau siapa yang menggendongku, aku tersentak saat aku mengetahui siapa yng menggendongku, dia… Yunho.

"Senyum! Para penonton piker ini bagian dari pertunjukan…" kata Yunho sambil terus berjalan, dapat kulihat wajah Yunho dari smaping, ia benar-benar tampan.

_Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak ingin dia menyadari debaran jantungku yang tak bisa berhenti ini…_

000

"Aww…" aku menjerit kecil saat Yunho membuka sepatu yang aku kenakan sekali lagi, setelah pertunjukanku tadi selesai dengan akhir aku digendong oleh Yunho, Yunho langsung membawaku menuju tempat ganti dan mendudukiku di sebuah sofa dan ia langsung membuka sepatuku.

"Gya darahnya banyak banget!" aku terkaget-kaget melihat kondisi kakiku sekarang, plester yang kukenakan sebrwarna merah pekat karena luka yang semakin meluas membuat plester itu terlepas setenah, dapat kulihat darah menetes dari luka dikakiku.

"Ck! Terlalu memaksakan diri!" Yunho memandangi kakiku.

"anu… punya pelester tidak? Aku ingin melanjutkannya sampai selesai…" kataku sambil tersenyum pada Yunho, namun raut muka Yunho berubah menjadi serius.

"Tidak boleh!" kaanya tegas, aku menatapnya. "Kamu akan menuruti kata-kataku!" Yunho mengibaskan tiket buatanku.

"Ti… tiket itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi!" kataku sambil melihat Yunho tak percaya. " Kenapa? Kenapa tidak boleh? Kalau aku gagal… pertunjukan Yunho yang besar ini akan sia-sia kan?" kataku membentak Yunho.

_GREP!_

Yunho memegang tanganku erat.

"AKU MUAK MELIHATMU BERJUANG! SAMPAI MEMAKSAKAN DIRI SENDIRI!" Yunho membentakku lebih keras. Aku hanya terpaku disofa sambil melihat Yunho takut.

"Ngo… ngomong apa sih?" aku menatap Yunho.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti… baru sekarang aku merasa begini…" Yunho bangkit dari duduknya ia lalu menerjangku dan memeluk diriku, lalu ia menindihku dengan kedua tangannya yang jadi tumpuan, karena sofa ini lumayan panjang jadi posisi kami yang tiduran pun muat.  
>"Yun-"<p>

"Kamu hanya perlu mengatakan… ktakan kamu suka padaku…" Yunho menatapku lemah. "Katakan…" ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, nafasnya menerpa wajahku, memebuatku memejamkan mataku.

Wajahnya semakin dekat denganku, hingga aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, basah, dan tebal menempel di bibirku. Yunho menciumku lembut. Ia menggigit bibirku meminta akses bagi lidahnya untuk masuk. Aku membuka kdua bilah bibirku dan lidahnya langsung masuk kedalam mulutku, menyapa lidahku dan mengabsen gigiku.

"Emh… ngh… ehmm…" aku disela cimuan yang kami lakukan, tangan Yunho mulai nakal memasuki bajuku, mencari sesuatu didadaku, dan saat ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia mencubitnya kecil membuatku bergerak nikmat dan mendesah.

_Drrrttt drrrttt…_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan aktifitas kami.

"Ah ponselku…" aku berjalan mendekati ponselku. 'Nada ponsel ini? Ini dari Karam' aku menatap Yunho yang ada di atasku.

_Gawat… apa yang kulakukan?_

_Ini pasti jebakan suapaya aku bilang suka dia…_

_Jebakan yang aka menghancurkan mimpi Karam…_

Aku mendorong tubuh Yunho yang ada di atasku dan berjalan ntuk mengambil hp-ku, aku meliahat Yunho yang kebingungan melihatku.

"Jae…" hanya itu yang ia ucapkan sambil menatapku.

"Benci! AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH JATUH CINTA PADAMU!" aku berteriak lalu berlari meninggalkan Yunho.

"JAE!" aku mendengar suara Yunho yang memanggilku, aku masih tidak mempedulikannya, aku terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan Yunho.

Aku terus berlari, hingga kutemukan sebuah ruangan kosong yang tebuka, aku memasukinya dan menutup pintu ruangan itu, menyandarkan punggungku pada pintu itu.

_kalau karam sudah sembuh… _

_aku tak pelu bertemu Yunho lagi…_

aku membuka pesan yang Karam kirimkan padaku.

[From: Karam

Sub: aku sudah sembuh!

Joongie,

Maaf telah membuatmu kerja keras! XC

Makasih banget kamu sudah berjuang sampai sejauh ini, mulai besok, aku akan berjuang. Joongie bisa isirahat dengan tenang…]

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan dari Karam,

_Begini… memang lebih baik…_

**TBC**

* 1,964 words

*29 Jan 2012

*09.39 P.M

Catatan Kedjhil:

Ahoooy! Gimana lanjutannya? Puaskah? Jujur ini lebih pendek dari kemaren loh…

Soal cr ini FF udah aku kasih itu paling atas! Ini emang dari manga dgn judul sama kok..

Yasudah… gitu aja… dari NAKA

Wit Lop

Nakachii


	3. Chapter 3

My beautiful Model

Happy YunJae Day!

0o0

_Jaejoong POV_

Aku menghentikan langkahku, mendongak untuk melihat bangunan besar dihadapanku, 'Tokyo Dome'. Aku menggaruk rambutku yang tertutup wig sepanjang dadaku, yah… aku sudah tidak menggantkan Karam sebagai model di Claire Lune lagi… sekarang aku hanya seorang Kim Jaejoong yang biasa-biasa saja seperti sebelum aku menggantikan Karam, dan soal mengapa aku menggunakan Wig? Tentu saja karena aku ingin menonton aksi Karam di catwalk! Karena tidak mau jika ada seseorang yang mengetahui bahwa aku ini kakak kembar karam, aku menyamar dengan menggunakan wig yang panjang dan lumayan gatal ini. Sebenarnya… aku kesini juga atas paksaan karam semalam, ia menyuruhku datang melihat pertunjukannya, dan datang ke ruang ganti juga, sedikit merepotkan memang, namun… demi adikku.

"Akhirnya sampai…" aku mengelap peluhku yang sedikit mengalir dahi dan pelipisku. Aku menatap sebuah banner, dimana terdapat foto Yunho dan para model Luna yang lain, termasuk Karam… aku menatap gambar Yunho dengan intens.

_Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yunho…_

_Tapi aku sudah berjanji, setelah Karam jadi anggota Lune._

_Aku tidak boleh bertemu Yunho lagi… _

Aku berjalan pelan menuju kerumunan orang yang mulai memasuki Tokyo Dome.

_Karena itu…_

_Aku ingin ,melihatnya sekali lagi…_

_Setelah itu, aku akan melupakannya…_

Aku menghela nafas panjang, aku berjalan menuju ruang ganti model, untuk menemui Karam.

0o0

Aku berjalan dengan langkah setang-setangah karena pikiranku yang sedang berantakan, aku memperhatikan jalanku, banyak sekali orang berlalu-lalang, mereka semua berwajah panic, dan kalung bertuliskan 'staff' menggantung manis di leher mereka semua.

"Oy! U-Know masih belum ketemu?" aku mendengar salah seorang staff berambut pirang bertanya dengan sekumpulan staff lainnya yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan, dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka berpancar kembali.

'Eh? Apa? Yunho tidak ada?' aku melihat staff yang berhamburan tadi dengan tampang khawatir, kemana Yunho?

"Oy! Jae!" aku memutar kepalaku menuju arah suara, dapat kulihat karam sedang menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir, ia sedikit berlari kecil mendekatiku.

"Aku menelponmu berkali-kali!" karam menatapku masih dengan tatapan cemasnya, aku mengerutkan alisku.

"Ma, maaf, aku gak dengar!" kataku sambil melihatnya, "Anu… Yunho kenapa? kok semuanya sibuk mencarinya?" aku menatap karam ragu-ragu.

"Lho?" karam melihatku bingung, "Bukannya dia menemui Joongie?"

"Eh?" aku menatap karam kaget.

"Aku bilang, kalau Joongie datang ke pertunjukan hari ini, dan mungkin akan bertemu dengannya. Begitu kubilang begitu, Yunho hyung langsung pergi…" jelas karam.

'Bohong… Yunho, mencariku…' aku membatin sambil terus menundukan kepalaku.

"Joongie, kau suka pada Yunho?" mendengar ucapan karam itu, aku memandang karam tak berkutik.

"Kamu bicara apa sih?" aku mencoba memberikan alibiku.

"Tidak boleh…" Karam lagi-lagi membuatku tersentak kaget. "Kau tau kan?kalau Yunho tidak mau berkerja sama dengan orang yang mencintainya, karena… saat itu ia memiliki rekan kerja yang mencintainya, dan akhirnya rang itu hanya merepotkannya, bahkan ia pernah berkata bahwa jika ia dipasangkan dengan orang yang dimatanya akan jatuh cinta padanya, ia akan keluar dari dunia per-modelan, sejak itu… dia benar-benar memilih rekan kerjanya, para staffpun tidak percaya pada cerita itu…" Karam menghela nafas berat, ia menatapku tajam, "'Tidak boleh ada yang suka pada U-Know,' itu adalah aturan dalam dunia model," lanjut Karam menatapku lemah, "Aku jadi cemas pada Joongie,"

Mendengar penjelasan panjang karam tadi, lidahku kelu… aku tak sanggup memberi komentar. Pikiranku terbagi atas dua hal, kenapa? dan dimana?

"Ja… Jangan cemas Karam, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada U-know kok!" kataku menunjukan senyum palsuku.

"Hm! Syukurlah kalo begitu… aku pergi dulu hyung!jika kau bertemu U-Know beri tau aku ya!" kata karam meninggalkanku karena ia dipanggil oleh salah seorang staff wanita yang akan mendadaninya, aku menatap kepergian karam dengan sendu.

'Bodohnya aku, sempat berpikir bahwa Yunho menaruh perasaan padaku, mana mungkin ia tertarik padaku…' batinku, pandanganku kosong, aku berjalan kembali, menuju pintu keluar menuju aula utama Tokyo Dome. 'Manamungkin ia menyukaiku, aku kan bodoh dan ceroboh, mana mungkin ia menyukaiku…' aku berjalan sambil menunduk, 'Aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yunho lagi, lebih baik aku pulang saja…' aku mengambil handphoneku yang berada di tasku.

"Sms Karam dulu," gumamku pelan sambil mencari-cari hpku, saat kutemukan segera saja kubuka flip hp-ku dan membuka kuncinya.

_DRRRTTT!_

"Hya!" aku terlonjak kaget, tiba-tiba saja hp-ku bergetar, pertanda sebuah panggilan datang.

"Huuh! Kagetya" aku mengelus dadaku, aku memandang layar hp-ku, sebuah nomor telp yang terpampang, 'Siapa?' aku menekan tombol berwarna hijau di hp-ku, menempelkannya ke telingaku, "Halo?" aku menyapa orang disebrang sana.

'_Kok malah "halo?" sudah berkali-kali kutelepon, tau!' _seseorang disana mengatakan hal itu dengan kesal, aku kembali terkaget-kaget dengan suara si penelepon ini…

"Mian…" kataku sambil menunduk, 'Masa sih…'

"_Dasar! Kau dimana sekarang?" _ia bertanya padaku. 'Kenapa di, meneleponku?' batinku sedih._"Bilang yang jelas! Aku akan kesana sekarang!" _suara ini, Yunho… ia meneleponku… ia tau nomor teleponku dari sisapa?

"Tidak mau!" aku menjawab dengan tegas.

"_Ha?" _Yunho sepertinya bingung, itu tertera dari suaranya.

"Sudah tidak ada perjanjiaan apa-apa kan? Aku tidak mau bertemu kamu lagi…" kataku melemah.

"_Ngomong apa sih? Memamngnya jika sudah tidak ada perjanjian tidak boleh bertemulagi?' _aku tertegun mendengar perkataannya. _"Maaf soal itu, tapi aku ingin bertemu kamu!" _Yunho benada seperti memohon.

'Hentikan!' aku membetin sambil terus berjalan, "Kenapa begitu? Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau menyukaiku Jung…" kataku sedikit kasar sambil menggenggam erat ujung jaketku sendiri.]

"_Ok… aku tidak akan bicara seperti itu lagi…" _aku mendelikan mataku mendengar itu, airmataku mengalir, aku jatuh terduduk sambil mengeratkan genggaman tanganku.

'Benar kan? Dia tidak menyukaiku…' batinku.

"_Cepat duduk ke tempatmu, aku akan mencarimu dri atas panggung nanti," _ aku tertegun mendengar Yunho berbicara.

"Ja… Jangan ngaco! Kamu pikir ada berapa puluh ribu orang yang hadir?" aku sedikit membentaknya, dan setelah itu aku terdiam, bibirku bergetar.

"Aku ingin membuat perjanijan baru. Aku akan menemukanmu…lalu…" aku membulakan mataku, nafaku tercekat, dan seolah-olah jangtungku ikut berhenti berdetak, apa ia sungguh mengatakan itu?

"…kamu akan menjadi milikku… itu perjanjiannya…"

000

"Waaaaa!" aku terus berjalan mencari tempat yang nyaman, lengkingan serta jeritan para penonton terus menggema di sini.

'Memangnya dia benar-benar bisa menemukanku di tengah kerumunan ini? Dia bahkan bilang, aku akan menjadi miliknya…" aku menunduk sambil terus berpikir, aku berdiri dibelakang kerumunan orang yang terus menjerit.

'Bodohnya aku… mana mungkin ketemu, pasti dia hanya main-main… apalagi aku pakai wig, mustahil menemukanku… tidak mungkin…' aku terus membatin sambil terus mengeratkan gemnggamanku pada ujung jaketku.

"Kyaaaaa! U-know!" mendengar nama itu disebutkan, sntak aku mengangkat kepalaku, mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah catwalk, dan mendapati Yunho sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju ujung catwalk.

'Orang sehebat dia pun, tidak mungkin bisa menemukanku…' aku melihat Yunho tanpa berkedip, 'Tapi aku harap… dia menemukanku, menginginkanku…'

Aku melihat gerakan demi gerakan yang dilakukan Yunho diatas panggung, karena postur tubuhku yang memang tidak begitu tinggi ini, membuatku mesti sedikit berjinjit agar dapat melihat Yunho, dadaku berdebar, apa ia bisa menemukanku? Sesungguhnya aku tidak yakin jika ia dapat menemukanku di kerumunan orang-orang didepanku. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sisi kanan panggung, dimana aku berdiri, dapat kulihat ia menatap kearahku, dan mukanya sedikit terkejut, aku yang melihatnya juga tidak kalah terkejutnya, apa ia menemukanku? aku pun berusaha menahan rasa-rasa yang sepertinya dapat membuat jantungku melompat keluar begitu saja! Namun tiba-tiba saja, Yunho mengalihkan pandanganya seperti tidak melihat apa-apa…

"Kyaa! Barusan U-know melihat kearah sini kan?" kudengar yeoja disampingku menjerit, dan perkataannya tadi langsung di-'iya'-kan oleh temannya.

'Kupikir, tadi kita saling beratatapan…' aku menarik ujung jaketku sambil menahan kesedihanku. 'Haha… sudah kuduga, ini mustahil, lebih baik aku pulang saja…' aku berbalk badan dan berjalan perlahan, mataku panas menahan tangis, aku terus berjalan hingga terdengar suara jeritan heboh di belakangku.

"Kyaaa! U-know!" hampir semua orang berteriak begitu, "U-know! kau mau kemana?" mendengar teriakan seorang gadis, membuatku berbalik untuk melihat

DHEG!

Aku melihat Yunho turun dari panggung, ia berlari mendekatiku, aku yang melihatnya hanya membatu, hanya persekian detik, tangan Yunho yang kekar itu memelukku, aku hanya bisa membatu di dalam pelukannya.

"Tuh kan, ketemu…" dapat kudengar suaranya yang berat itu, "Bagiku, taka da yang mustahil…" tukasnya, aku mengangkat wajahku untuk mentapnya, air mata mengalih perlahan melalui pipiku.

'Tidak mungkin…' sulit untuk percaya, ia dapat menemukanku dibalik ribuan orang yang ada disini…

"Sesuai perjanjian… kamu jadi milikku…" Yunho tersenyum kearahku lagi, lalu ia memelukku erat, namun aku menarik tubuhku, menarik badanku untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau seperti ini, aku jadi tidak bisa melupakan Yunho…" aku berkata sambil menahan tangisanku.

"Bodoh… tentu saja kan!" Yunho berkata dengan sedikit membentak. "Karena sudah takdirmu menyukaiku…"

"apa?" aku menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Aku suka kamu loh," kata Yunho sambil mencoba memelukku lagi, "Harusnya Joongie juga lebih cepat mencintaiku" Joongie? Aku tersentak mendengar panggilan namaku, dan dapat kurasakan Yunho menarik daguku dan mencoba untuk menciumku.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu menari jaketku, aku langsung mendorong Yunho dan menengok kearah belakang, dapat kulihat seorang Yeja berambut panjang menatapku kesal.

"Tunggu! Kamu siapa!" bentaknya sambil tetap menarik jaketku.

"Iya iya! Kau siapa!" beberapa yeoja menariku dengan kasar, aku tersentak saat salahsatu dari mereka menarik rambutku, yang jelas-jelas adalah rambut palus, membuat wig itu terlepas, menampilkan rambutku yang pendek.

"EH? Karam? Barusan karam ada di atas panggung kan!" mereka berkata dengan wajah yang terkejut,

'Bagaimana ini?; aku membatin, tiba-tiba saja tanganku seperti ditarik keatas panggung, dengan langkah yang tak beraturan aku berlari ke atas panggung, Yunho, orang yang menarikku langsung mengambil mike dan menarik karam keluar dari backstage, ia berdehem sebentar dan mulai berbicara,

"Semuanya, ada berita besar… anggota baru Lune, adalah model kembar, Jaejoong dan Karam… salam kenal untuk mereka," Katanya sambil tersenyum, aku menatapnya tak percaya, namun ia hanya tersenyum kepadaku, senyuman tulus tanpa ada kilat kebohongan atau apapun. Aku hanya bisa ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

0oO

"Benar-benar deh, bikin heboh saja! Kami sampai panic tau!" aku memutar pandanganku kearah Junsu yang sedang sibuk 'mengomeli' kami(aku dan Yunho tentunya). "Perusahan, juga pasti setuju sih sama model kembar…" lanjut Junsu sambil merebahkan badanya disofa.

"Sepertinya direktur juga tertarik, pada si kembar! Katanya, malah bagus jika kembar!" Changmin, namja jangkung diantara yang lain berkata, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya disamping Junsu. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Tak aku sangka akan terus jadi Model…" aku tersenyum sambil memangkukan kaki kananku diatas kaki kiriku, dan membenarkan letak dasi kecil yang melengkapi kostum untuk pemotretan hari ini, 'Aku senang, jika aku jadi model, aku akan terus disamping Yunho!' batinku sambil tersenyum.

"Ok! Ayo semuanya siap!" aku mendengar para kru mulai sibuk, dengan cepat aku beranjak dari sofa merah tempatku duduk untuk menuju tempat pemotretan, namun baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menari pergelangan tanganku.

"Joongie" Yoochun mendekatkan bibirnya ketelingaku, seperti ingin memeberikan sebuah informasi padaku. "Sebenarnya Yunho mebujuk direktur loh, lebih tepatnya memaksa, agar kau bisa masuk disini dengan mudah,"aku membulatkan mataku mendengar pernyataan yang Yoochun berikan kepadaku.

"EEEH!" akhirnya setelah lama mencerna maksud kalimat Yoochun, aku mengerti juga, mataku membulat.

"Yoochun! Jangan bicara yang tidak perlu!" Yunho berseru, ia merasa tidak terima. "Aku berbuat begini hanya untukmu…" dpat kulihat wajah Yunho memerah setelah mengucapkan kata itu, aku tersenyum melihatnya, segera saja kutarik tangan Yunho, menyelipkan jariku didalam sela-sela jarinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yun," bisikku ditelinganya setelah aku berjinjit, mencoba menyamakan tinggiku dengan Yunho. "Cup…" aku mencium pipinya perlahan dan kilat, lalu menarik tangan Yunho untuk masuk ketempat pemotretan, dimana semua kru berteriak memanggil kami yang asik dengan dunia kami sendiri…

_**entah sejak kapan, **_

_**aku percaya pada U-know yang aku sukai…**_

"Yak ayo, semua tersenyum…"

_Cklik!_

_**Sepertinya,**_

_**Hari-hari mendebarkan bersamamu…**_

_**Akan terus berlanjut…**_

_**Aku mencintaimu…**_

_**Jung Yunho…**_

**.**

_**With love:**_

_**Kim Jaejoong**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END!**

**Catatan kedjhil author:**

Setelah ber asdfghjkl ria … akhirnya FF ini selesai~ *tebar kolor*

Ini lebih pendek lagi dari chapter sebelumnya, dan ini… lama banget apdetnya, maafkan author~ kemarin author Try Out~

Maaf juga buat para reader yang harapannya tak kesampaian untuk membuat ini menjadi FF NC… u.u

Ah iya, author juga mau ngucapin "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN UNTUK ABANG AUTHOR YANG PALING GANTENG CHANGMIN!" semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, sama potonglah ponimu… (/_^)

Segitu aja dari Naka…

Wit lope: NAKACHI!

*Jakarta, 15 Feb, 2012


End file.
